1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma treating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a conventional plasma treating apparatus. In the plasma treating apparatus of the Patent Document 1, a cathode is provided in a middle of a passage and a bar-shaped anode is provided in an extension in an axial direction of the passage toward an upstream side from the cathode in the middle of the passage. In the plasma treating apparatus of the Patent Document 1, a pulse voltage is applied to a portion between the anode and the cathode so that a discharge is generated between a tip of the anode and the cathode.